


A Taste So Sweet (Rich and Deep)

by avyssoseleison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Dean's Birthday, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Felching, Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/pseuds/avyssoseleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy wakes Dean on his birthday with a thorough rimjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste So Sweet (Rich and Deep)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FagurFiskur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/gifts).



> This is for Guðrún/perlukafari/FagurFiskur, whose birthday it was three days ago and who deserves all the DeanJimmy in the world! ♥♥♥ Incidentally, her and Dean's birthdays are really close, so this works nicely for both bisexual babes' birthdays.

_“Wake up,”_ a low, warm voice mumbles from somewhere far away, only scraping over the shallow remains of Dean’s sleep and the lingering pictures of his dream. It’s not enough to rouse him yet, to fully pull him back into consciousness, but it’s a valiant attempt.

Still, Dean shuffles and grunts, keeps tracking the ongoing smiles and pieces of pie that are warm and steaming in his dream, their rich smell practically wafting into his nose. The corners of his mouth twitch up happily, whether in his dream or where he is nuzzled into his pillow. Which is why he doesn’t notice the sheet being slowly pulled off from over his back and butt and thighs, only stopping at his feet to keep them warm. He should notice, though, as he is still bare from the night before, from his boyfriend Jimmy making him sit on his cock and face and slowly ride him until Dean dragged a sluggish orgasm out of himself.

All he does now is sigh at the hands running affectionately up and down his sides and at the kisses that begin at the nape of his neck and unhurriedly wander lower, catching every knob of his spine and every stray freckle on their way.

The pecan and sugar is still too sweet on Dean’s tongue to properly process the pair of lips that is playfully pressing against his plump butt cheeks, spending more time than necessary on testing their soft give, as is the nose that is bumping against them. If only to nestle its way between them soon, dipping into the valley that is still wet and pink from the night before, and to place a first gentle kiss there.

Dean gasps, even in his state of being still somewhat closer to sleep than alertness, and a slow shiver runs through him.

Jimmy smiles where he is hidden between his cheeks, just like that sweet, secret place that Dean loves to be played with so much, and pulls him open a bit more with his thumbs. The next kiss is just as gentle as the first, as are the ones that follow. Because Jimmy is well-aware that, for all his bravado, Dean is only as human as his body, and he is therefore just as sore and tender as anyone else would be after being speared open for so long.

Yet, Jimmy can’t help himself and turn his kisses into little laps as well. Kitten licks, as one might say, that are as feather-soft as his kisses but allow him to finally taste Dean again.

He did the same last night, before he had Dean sink down onto him, but the taste and scent were different then. Now, there’s not only the earthy flavor there always is whenever he gets to enjoy Dean this way, but there’s also lube and sweat and traces of Jimmy himself. Because as much as they tried to clean up after Dean finally lazily spilled himself on Jimmy’s belly and chest, they were too happy and sleepy to do much more than a cursory swipe where Dean was still filled and dripping and simply snuggle to sleep. That’s why here, right around his sphincter and in the still slackened grip behind it, Dean still tastes of Jimmy. Still carries the essence of him inside his body, and anyone who were to pull Dean open and look would be able to see and taste and feel just who has had the pleasure to enjoy Dean this way.

Jimmy can’t keep in a sigh of himself as he puts his lips right against Dean’s entrance and sucks just so, not enough to hurt the sore skin, but enough to coax a bit of himself out of Dean and to the surface, onto his waiting tongue.

The taste of which is _mesmerizing._

Jimmy groans, helplessly taken in by how delectable his boyfriend and the mixture of both of them is, and licks again, greedier this time, and it has Dean gasp short and surprised and shuffle right back into him.

As Dean’s hips wiggle against Jimmy’s tongue, Jimmy dares to look up, at the face that was previously half-hidden by the pillow and is now framed by Dean’s shoulder as he sleepily blinks back at Jimmy, green eyes dark and half-lidded, still caught up in sleep and already catching onto the arousal of his body.

“Jimmy?” Dean rasps, and Jimmy is sure that, were Dean more awake already, his eyes would be round and all of him would be flushed and pink, a sweet offer than nobody could refuse. Which isn’t to say that Jimmy could refuse him now either. That the questioning tone of his boyfriend, tinged with pleasant surprise and slowly simmering arousal, is any less sweet than the way he usually begs to be filled wherever and however, all of him loud and frantic and delicious.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” Jimmy kisses against the low of Dean’s back. “Sleep well?”

“I– yeah. Just, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?”

And there it is, the pink that has become so familiar to the sight of Dean, creeping into his ears and cheeks; both pairs of the latter. Dean is prone to flushing all over – that’s how perfect he is.

“A rim job,” Dean says, his voice still raspy, but with another hue of raspiness to it, despite his clear effort to keep it neutral, not overcome by lust yet.

“Bit more than that, babe,” Jimmy grins, and he’s sure that by the way that Dean bites his lower lip and just keeps staring at him in open anticipation that he’s more than aware what Jimmy means by that. That he too hasn’t forgotten that they have left things somewhat unfinished last night and that there’s still some _cleaning up_ to do.

Jimmy smirks as Dean does nothing more than to stay silent and waiting, and he sneaks a hand down between Dean’s easily open thighs, just to trace a finger along Dean’s taint and balls and to tease at the root of his cock that he can feel to be almost fully hard already.

“Want me to keep going?” Jimmy asks, though in all of their relationship and not one time that he decided to wake Dean this way, had he ever refused to have Jimmy keep licking him out. Dean’s easy and needy for whatever Jimmy has to offer, and it only makes Jimmy love him more.

“Yeah,” Dean breathes out, his eyelids fluttering in much the same way that his hole is, thanks to Jimmy’s administrations to his cock. Jimmy knows he won’t say much more than that, won’t spurn him on by dirty words falling from those pretty lips and by describing scenarios that could coax Jimmy into taking care of him faster. Dean has never been the type of person to verbally beg to be fucked and sucked and licked out, but he also doesn’t have to – his body is already doing all the talking, all the _begging_ for him. Besides, Jimmy couldn’t resist doing any of this, even if he wanted to. Dean is just too _alluring._

So he gives in to his allure and kisses his way back down Dean’s crevice, seeking out his waiting rim once more, and – without hesitation or a warning – he gives it a long, rough lick.

Dean’s back arches in time with the moan he lets loose, and he would surely squirm if Jimmy didn’t firmly take hold of his butt and hips, thumbing his cheeks open and lick in deep and greedy again.

The way Dean bucks against him and how his hole keeps clenching and unclenching spurns Jimmy on as much as Dean’s choked-off gasps and moans and the rich taste of him as his body opens up for Jimmy again and again, allowing his tongue to swipe into the core of him.

It’s so easy to get lost in this now, this sudden rush and urgency, because while Dean’s beauty may move mountains, his enthusiasm moves _hearts,_ Jimmy’s in particular, so all he wants is to make his boyfriend feel good, on this special day and forever.

No matter if, for a moment there, Jimmy considers abandoning his mission and instead plunging into Dean, where he is wet and open once more, to make him keen and come on his cock and to fill him up properly again. But it’s nothing but a fleeting thought. This is meant to be for Dean and no one else, and while Dean surely loves to have his ass pounded, he also loves to have it plundered by lips and tongue. To feel naturally wet and open and have his rim thoroughly taken care of.

That’s why Jimmy darts his tongue inside, tasting what he has left inside of Dean, and unashamedly sucks from the outside, forcing an aborted yelp and a helplessly little _“Jimmy!”_ out of Dean.

Jimmy lets go of Dean’s ass with one hand when Dean won’t keep bucking and trying to sit up and he places it right in the middle of Dean’s back, at the slope where his shoulders begin their enticing curve towards his ass, and _pushes._ He pushes Dean back down onto the mattress, forcing him stay and enjoy Jimmy’s mouth eating him out just like he ought to and allowing him to rut into the mattress and back onto Jimmy’s tongue that’s now almost as stiff as his cock was when he pushed into him the night before, and just as dripping.

Dean keeps gasping and panting as he works his hips, much to the pleasure of Jimmy, whose muffled moans soon begin to accompany Dean’s because _fuck,_ does Dean taste nice and _oh,_ does he ever sound good.

Particularly so when Jimmy’s valiantly follows the trace of one flavor, really digs his tongue into him and sucks with all that he is worth, for which he is rewarded by the source of the flavor, by getting to taste even more of the essence that he had pushed deep into his boy, now coaxing it back out. And he may be rough as he does so, greedy and unbound, but Dean revels in it, fucks back with keens and moans and sobbed out calls of Jimmy’s name.

And right as Jimmy thinks he has finally had his fill and licked out all there was, he can feel Dean contract around his tongue and beneath his fingers, feel him shake and stiffen, and with a drawn-out, guttural moan, Dean spills himself against the sheets and wetly keeps fucking his cock through the very mess he’s making.

Jimmy groans against Dean’s hole as he realizes that Dean came from this alone, and he keeps kissing and licking it until Dean whimpers in overstimulation and squirms against the hand on his back that’s still holding him down.

It’s only then that Jimmy lets off and replaces the hand on Dean’s back with his lips again, whereas his now free hand takes a hold of his own cock to jack it, fast and almost finished. Jimmy knows it won’t take long, that the sight of Dean pliant and panting beneath him and of his now even pinker and still slick hole, exposed to his gaze thanks Jimmy’s other hand pulling his cheeks open, is too much to bear.

So it takes little more than a dozen of strokes before Jimmy sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin of Dean’s lower back, drinks in the satisfied scents and flavors and sounds of the love of his life and spills his hot come all over Dean’s twitching little hole, right between his pinked cheeks.

Until there is nothing left to spill anymore.

And any other day, the sight of Dean’s hole wet and dilating might be enough to have his cock stir again. But today, all he is capable of is slumping onto his boyfriend – which Dean appraises with a groan –, drawing him into a loving embrace and whispering, “Happy birthday, Dean,” against his shoulders that are all relaxed and already shaking with mirth.

“Idiot,” Dean huffs out on a laugh and with a big smile.


End file.
